During the past decade, the growth of the Internet has significantly impacted the area of telecommunications. For instance, it has demonstrated the power of seamless connectivity and the benefits gained from establishing common interfaces and protocols. Today, Internet is starting to embrace the challenges presented by a wireless world. Many of these challenges are the same as those encountered in a modern military communication system, such as the demand for seamless connectivity and secure communications links, to name a few. Successful military communication equipment will embrace this technology by building on the technological base established from enormous investments in the commercial sector.
In the context of military radio applications, there is a need to delivery voice data in packet form to enable seamless connectivity to the Internet infrastructure. However, the voice data must also be delivered robustly and securely in a tactical environment which produces high bit error rates. This disclosure presents an innovative technique for securely transmitting voice data in packet form. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.